Decision
by kinklover21
Summary: Ginny is faced with a decision that will change her forever.


Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter Universe

Sixteen year old Ginny Weasley did not know what to expect when she was called to the Headmaster's Office at the end of the day. A Slytherin student came up to her after dinner and told her she was expected in the Headmaster's Office immediately after dinner.

The year had not been a fun one for Ginny. With the Death eaters in c ontrol and Harry gone, She reformed Dumbledore's Army to fight them. She had already been caught several times. The Detentions she got from fighting them had been minimal until the last time when they made her strip out of her clothes and curl up into a box barely big enough for her and then locked her in. She of course had not told anyone about that detention.

She made her way quickly through the corridors to the statue that guarded the entrance to the Head's office. She told the statue, "I was told to report to the Headmaster's Office. May I go up?"

The statue moved and she climbed the stairs to the office. She knocked on the door before moving into the office and closing it behind her. She froze when she noticed who was in the office. Voldemort himself was standing right before her. She immediately tried to move to the door. She found it locked. "No, I don't think so Miss Weasley. You wont be leaving this office for a while," he said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" She asked nervously all ready shaking.

"I have a proposition for you," he replied still smirking.

"You don't have anything I want."

"Oh, really? How about the safety of your Harry Potter and your family?"

"Why do I need to secure it? You have no idea where they are-"

"Oh but I do, Ginerva." She flinched remembering how the dairy form of him used to call her that. He waved his hand and an orb of magic appeared between them. The orb was bright for a second before dimming and showing an image in it. Theimage was of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, in a tent. The image changed after a second to her show her parents around a kitchen table. "I know where they are and you can secure their safety for something in return."

"What do you want from me?" She studdered.

He grinned. " I want you be become my sex toy. I want you to become nothing but a sex play thing, my sex play thing."

Her eyes grew wide at that. They stood there for a minute letting the reason they were settle on them. "If I agree, how would I know you kept my end of the bargain?"

"We would make unbreakable vows of course." He smiled wicked.

She took a moment to let everything weigh down on her. She was about to make a decision that would change her life, but it would also save her loved ones. "All right," She said slowly almost not believing it came out of her own mouth.

He grinned and he moved forward. "Shall we then?" They exchanged the vows quickly, he then smiled and said, "Good first thing first then, My toys don't wear clothes so I need you to remove those horrible coverings now then."

Her hand s moved almost on their own and before she even thought about it she was stand before her master naked as the day she was born. He waved his hand and last clothing she would see for a long time vanished. He grinned, "Very nice." He circled her like he was checking out his latest catch. "On your hands and knees, slave."

She dropped to all fours quickly as he motioned her to follow him. "We're to going to see if your harness fits." She followed him to the room behind the Head's desk finding a room set up like a dungeon. He began fitting some kind of device on to her body. When he was finished, Ginny was unable to get up from all fours. Her back was arched so her breasts were thrust forward at all times. The head part of the piece had a red ball gag that basically made talking useless. She would be only able to grunt and moan for a long time.

"Now for the fun part," He said. He moved behind so that she could not see him. She felt his hands move toward her butt hole, and she began to wiggle her butt trying to get him to not do what he about to do. She received a quick slap to the butt for it and he command her, "Stay still or this will hurt more than it already will." She felt him spread her butt cheeks and then she felt some at her butt opening. He worked whatever it was into her slowly prolonging the agony of having her virgin ass penetrated. When he was done, he moved back into her field of vision, "That is a very special butt plug. Its cursed so that it will give off a shock to whomever is wearing it ie you." The moment his explanation ended, the plug starting vibrating. It didn't hurt her parse but it was a weird sensation.

"Now for the spells," He started, "the first is a little something I found. It will make her nipples and pussy almost unbearable unless they are being rubbed." Her eyes widened even more after he waved his wand at her. Her nipples and pussy gave a huge lurch and she immediately wanted to touch them. "Fun is it not?" She was not listening to him anymore as she desperately tried to fight her harness to rub herself. "This next one was made especially for you. It will begin to rot your mind, so that all you can think about is sex, sex, and more sex."

He waved his wand again. The next time she looked up, she could only think about what his penis looked like and what he looked like naked. She began grunting at him; he moved toward her smiling. He removed her gag and asked, "What is it slave?"

"Need you to fuck me, master. Please fuck me." He smiled knowing that the Ginny came to school this year was no more. He fuck toy was all that was left.

A/N: I am alive... Yes I apologize for not updating Ginny Potter, Slave in a long time. I have not abandoned it I just have to sit down and write some of it. I'm still looking for a beta for my works if someone is interested just let me know. Please R&R.

A/N 2: I decided to add this after I have gotten so many requests for updates on this story. This story was meant as a one-shot. This story is actually based on a captioned picture I found of a fake of Bonnie Wright the actress who plays Ginny in the Harry Potter movies. I do not believe I can add a link to it here, (the gallery that it is in is actually pretty good) so if you want a link to it, so if you want a link to the picture send me off an email I'll send you a link to it.


End file.
